universalminibuildersfandomcom-20200214-history
GNN Fuerza Denounces Karkland SPEECH
"My fellow Gracanians, I speak to you not under the guise of good terms, I do not address you in a time of peace and justice, I do not address you in the world you are so justly deserving of, I am before you all tonight in a world of injustice and great evil, one which would threaten the very existence of this nation. As many of you are now aware, over the past few days this administration has been locked in a heated political conflict with the current administration of the Karkland government, one which has evolved so far as to threatened trade in this region and potentially destabilize the balance of power. While many of my opponents out there have spoken up, calling this a fools quest, I shall say this here and now that I shall act solely with the betterment of the Gracana people at heart, that we would not be here right now if Gracana was not in grave danger from those whom we not long ago helped bring back from the brink of destruction. My people, those several years ago, when those mighty mushroom clouds filled the skies of Karkland, when an entire nation, one which had grown to be a power of respect and honor on the outside but with a strong influence of back-room deals and corruption at it's core, collapsed, the nations of this world did not see a suffering people, they did not see a disaster, they saw an opportunity to expand their land claims. But not Gracana. When the great nation of Asteria, who even now, decades after it's collapse, still influences the world, self destructed? Gracana was there to step in and clean up and allow their peoples and their surviving towns to become members of our fine nation. When the nation of Jutland fell into anarchy? Gracana was the only nation to mobilize forces to rescue tourists trapped there and provide safety to innocent civilians of the region. When Karkland fell and the nations of this world ran charging in like a pack of wild, deranged animals to claim the lands as their own? Gracana stepped in and fought for the Karkland people! We provided military and humanitarian aide, we fought back the invaders, WE REBUILT THEIR NATION! The factories their people work in, the homes their people live in, the schools their children learn in, the docks their ships trade at, the buildings their government thrives from; Gracana hands built all that, WE built all that. Gracana hands gave food to the starving. Gracana hands gave medicine to the dying. Gracana hands gave shelter to the homeless. Gracana hands rebuilt their nation, and not once have we ever asked for anything in return, not once have we held it against them, not once have we pursued their repayment of the tremendous funds we diverted to them. But now, my fellow Gracanians, they would cast aside all of our combined efforts, all of our hard work, all of the lessons learned from these recent hardships in the name of greed and power! Yet again, the people of Karkland succumb to the volatile temptation of corruption! Yet again, the people of Karkland move in the wrong direction! And yet again, Karkland is blind. My people, I regret to have to say this, but I fear we have chosen just as worse a fate as would have occured had we kept silent during those attacks so long ago. Where as the invading nations would have imposed oppressive and corrupt governments upon the region, we fought to ensure that Democracy could flourish there. Sadly, that Democracy has collapsed, it has failed, it has only created the same monstrosity of a government we had hoped to avoid so long ago. The leaders of this once great friend of ours has increased their military to unimaginable numbers, through forced drafts they have converted a large sum of their population into weapons, they have dehumanized their nation, they have become so hellbent on making their nation seem strong that they have forsaken all morals and better judgement which would have stopped any sane man or woman before they reached the point these so called leaders of Karkland have reached! The leaders of Karkland claim all the lands their eyes can see, annexing the lands already claimed, oppressing the natives! Even now, as we speak, the people of Karkland prepare for what may well be war between these natives and the fools we once called friends! Even now, they claim to be a symbol of peace and diplomacy! Even now, as the drums of war slowly begin to increase their tempo far off in the distance, they claim innocence and purity! People of Gracana, my fellow citizens, I stand here before you all right now to declare that no longer shall the government of this grand and mighty nation stand by for injustice! No longer shall we endorse those whose lack of morals and self control are almost as much a crime as their foolish and inhumane actions which place the lives of hundreds, of thousands at risk! My fellow people, this great nation was built on the sweat, the blood, and the tears of our ancestors. No longer shall it be the policy of this government to disrespect those ancestors and all they did for us. Let it be known, that Gracana shall no longer associate its self with the unjust, that our policies shall be changed and that we shall instead seek out a new state of friendship with the more civilized nations - even if some of those are in the East, that we shall seek out the heaviest restrictions possible to be enacted against the barbaric states of this world! My fellow citizens, together we shall usher in a new era of peace, justice, and democracy for not just ourselves but for this world! Together we shall liberate the oppressed peoples! Together we shall feed the starving! Together we shall clothe and house the homeless! Together we shall save the dying! Together, we shall redefine what it means to be human, we shall redefine what our existence on this world means. My fellow Gracanians, I speak to you not under the guise of good terms, I do not address you in a time of peace and justice, I do not address you in the world you are so justly deserving of, but some day soon I will be able to proudly say we have MADE that world, that I CAN address you under those circumstances. This is a promise, Gracana, and it is one that our people shall never violate, one which future generations and those of present shall work throughout the ages to ensure is upheld!" Category:EOEP1